


One Piece PETs: Spa

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Straw Hats visit a spa. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Spa

**One Piece PETs: Spa**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This terrific series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The notorious Straw Hat pirates have just docked at an island that is famous for its many spas and Nami was especially excited to come here.

 

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "At last, a chance to get pampered!"

 

"So what are spas like, Nami?" Luffy asked, curiously.

 

"It's a place where you can relax and make yourself even prettier!" Nami answered. "It takes all your tension away!"

 

"Sounds like fun!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Can't wait!" Chopper chimed in.

 

Blizzard just yawned and Luffy pet him.

 

 _"This is gonna be such a drag."_ Blizzard said.

 

(A/N: Dude, that's Shikamaru's line!)

 

"I'm sure it'll be fun, Blizzard!" Luffy assured.

 

"So, why was I dragged along?" Zoro asked.

 

"Zoro, you spend way too much time training," Robin answered. "You need to relax a little."

 

"Do I really have to?"

 

"Yes, you have to."

 

"Dammit."

 

Robin scratched behind his ears and he purred.

 

"Please, Zoro," she spoke up. "For me?"

 

"Oh...okay," Zoro replied. "But only because you're adorable."

 

(A/N: And don't you forget it!)

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Thank you, Tora-kun."

 

Zoro blushed a bit and Usopp snickered.

 

"'Tora-kun'." he giggled.

 

"Shut it, ferret." Zoro growled.

 

"AH!" Usopp shrieked.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Eventually, they make it to a spa.

 

"So this is a spa?" Chopper asked.

 

"Yup!" Nami nodded.

 

"First thing I'm getting is the seaweed wrap," Robin spoke up. "What about you, Zoro?"

 

"Meh," Zoro mumbled. "whatever's good."

 

Robin giggled.

 

"I'm hoping for one of those Swedish massages!" Sanji added. "From Swedish maidens, of course."

 

"Oh, brother." Usopp grumbled.

 

"You said it." Zoro agreed.

 

Nami went up to the front desk.

 

"Excuse me," she said. "We'd like to pay for the full spa treatment, please?"

 

"Of course," the secretary nodded. "How many?"

 

"10," Nami answered.

 

"All right," replied the secretary. "It's 10,000 berries a person, so that'll be 100,000 berries."

 

3...2...1...

 

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"**

 

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard hid behind Franky to avoid Nami's wrath.

 

"Why're you all hiding behind me?!" the cyborg questioned.

 

"Because she's scary!" Luffy answered.

 

The secretary shivered behind his desk.

 

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," he stammered. "But that's how the prices are!"

 

"Give us a discount!" Nami demanded.

 

"How much of a discount?" asked the secretary.

 

"90%!" Nami answered.

 

"What?!" the secretary questioned. "Are you crazy?!"

 

"Dude, I can assure you that she is serious." Usopp verified.

 

"Quiet, Usopp, I got this." Nami told him.

 

"Okay." Usopp replied.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat; Nami glared down at the secretary.

 

"Give us a discount." she repeated.

 

"All right! You win!" the secretary cried.

 

"Damn, she's good." Luffy whispered.

 

"You're damn right I am, honey," Nami agreed. "Now, let's be on our way!"

 

"O-Okay." Luffy said as he went with Nami.

 

   With that, everyone went off to enjoy the spa. Robin went to get a seaweed wrap and Zoro reluctantly followed her. Blizzard went to get a pedicure and a peanut butter facial. Sanji, unsurprisingly, went to go get a Swedish massage. Usopp decided to go with him, just to keep an eye on him (and maybe look at the girls, himself).

 

"I'll be at the hot springs if anyone needs me." Chopper spoke up.

 

"Okay, Chopper." replied Nami.

 

Franky and Brook went to go and get take mud baths.

 

"Ah~." Franky sighed as he settled into the soothing mud.

 

"Personally, I'd prefer a milk bath," Brook explained. "Milk is good for the bones, you know! Yohohohoho!"

 

*****Meanwhile, with Blizzard*****

 

Blizzard is seen getting his nails filed by pretty ladies.

 

 _'This is the life.'_ he thought.

 

Then, one of the workers came by with a jar of peanut butter for his facial and Blizzard eagerly wagged his tail.

 

"Now remember, it's for the facial, my big furry friend," the woman told him. "No eating."

 

The wolf-dog whined, giving her puppy-dog eyes. The woman smiled at him.

 

"Oh...maybe one spoonful won't hurt," she spoke up. "Here ya go!"

 

She gave Blizzard a spoonful of peanut butter and he licked it all up. Of course, he smacked his lips first, which was hilarious.

 

The ladies could not hold in their giggles.

 

"He's so cute~!" they swooned.

 

   One of them, a Zebra Woman, gave Blizzard a bowl of water to drink. Blizzard happily lapped up the bowl of water. All of the women smiled. Once he was done, it was time for his facial.

 

   They put cucumber slices on his eyes, and then began to spread the peanut butter around his face. Blizzard tried his hardest not to lick the peanut butter off, but the smell was getting to him.

 

 _'Dammit, Blizzard, fight it!'_ he mentally cursed.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Usopp and Sanji*****

 

   Usopp and Sanji are about to get their massages. Sanji looked at the card with his masseur's name: Joe. Then he looked at Usopp's masseur's card, which had the name "Leslie" on it.

 

"Joe?" Sanji asked. "Screw that! I don't want a message from some guy named Joe!"

 

He then shoved Usopp off the table.

 

"Hey!" Usopp cried as he fell to the floor.

 

"Leslie, my dear, I'm ready for my massa~ge!" the Fox Man swooned.

 

That was when their masseurs had arrived. The first was a Magpie Woman.

 

"You must be Leslie!" Sanji smiled.

 

"Oh, no," the Magpie Woman told him. "I'm Josephine. Joe for short."

 

She then walked over to Usopp, who is lying back on the table.

 

"Wait, so if you're Joe, then who the hell is Leslie?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"I am Leslie."

 

Sanji turned around to see Leslie...and his ears drooped as he went slack-jawed and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. Leslie...was a nine-foot tall Bull Man!

 

"...Oh, shit," Sanji cursed. "Wait! This is a mistake! Usopp, switch with me!"

 

"Too late." Usopp replied, already getting his massage.

 

Leslie approached Sanji, preparing to give the Fox Man a massage.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji wailed.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Robin and Zoro*****

 

"See, Zoro? This isn't so bad, right?"

 

"Yeah...I actually feel pretty good."

 

Right now, the two of them are getting the seaweed wrap treatment.

 

"Uh...what are these things on my eyes again?" Zoro asked.

 

"Zuccini." Robin answered.

 

"What are they for, exactly?" Zoro asked.

 

"They're supposed to get rid of dark circles around your eyes." Robin answered.

 

"Huh," Zoro spoke up. "And what's the seaweed do?"

 

"It's supposed to remove all of the toxins in your body." Robin explained.

 

"Oh. I see," Zoro replied. "I'll shut up now."

 

Robin giggled.

 

"It's okay." she told him.

 

"So...how long until we get outta these?" Zoro asked.

 

"Who knows?" Robin answered. "Could take a while."

 

"And how long is a while?" Zoro inquired.

 

"About 45 minutes to an hour." Robin answered.

 

"Oh..." Zoro deadpanned. "Well...I guess I'll just sleep for a while."

 

It only took two seconds for him to fall asleep. Robin just chuckled.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Nami and Luffy*****

 

"So, what are we doing, Nami?"

 

"We're getting a mani-pedi," Nami answered. "As well as a facial."

 

"Mani-pedi?" Luffy repeated, blinking.

 

"Manicure-pedicure." Nami stated.

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered.

 

"Lu, don't worry," Nami assured. "It's not like they gonna paint your nails."

 

 _'I hope not.'_ Luffy thought.

 

Soon, they got to their room for their treatment. Both of them changed into white robes and waited.

 

"...This won't hurt, right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course it won't!" Nami answered.

 

"Okay." was Luffy's response.

 

They continued to wait. Soon, some workers came in.

 

"Ready for your treatment?" one of them asked.

 

"Yup." Nami nodded.

 

"I guess." Luffy replied, feeling a bit nervous.

 

Nami held his paw.

 

"It'll be fine," she reassured. "I'm right here with you."

 

Luffy made a small smile.

 

"Thanks, Nami." he spoke up.

 

"Anytime, Luffy!" she replied. "Now, let's go get our facial!"

 

"Yush!"

 

They both sat back and let the workers put cucumber cream on their faces and zuccuni slices over their eyes.

 

"And Luffy, no matter how tempted you are, DO NOT EAT IT!" Nami warned.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy replied.

 

During the facial, Luffy had his feet dipped in warm water.

 

"Mmm...that feels good." Luffy moaned.

 

He even had his nails filed. Nami giggled at this.

 

 _'That's adorable.'_ she thought.

 

"You know what, Nami?" Luffy asked. "This isn't so bad, after all!"

 

"Told you." Nami replied.

 

While receiving their treatment, Luffy sneakily tried to eat his zuccini, thinking that Nami did not notice.

 

"Luffy, put it back." she told him.

 

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Chopper*****

 

Chopper is seen sitting in the hot springs. He let out a content sigh.

 

"This is the life." he sighed.

 

Soon, a Rabbit Woman came by with a strawberry-kiwi smoothie.

 

"Would you like a smoothie?" she asked.

 

"Ooh! Yes, please!" Chopper chirped.

 

She handed the reindeer the smoothie, which he eagerly drank up.

 

"Yummy~!" he exclaimed.

 

Another woman, a Tabby Cat Woman, walked up to Chopper with cotton candy.

 

"Cotton candy?" she asked.

 

"Yes, please!" Chopper nodded, eagerly.

 

The Cat Woman handed the young reindeer the cotton candy.

 

"He's so cute~!" the Rabbit Woman cooed.

 

"Calling me cute doesn't make me happy at all, ya jerks!" Chopper replied, doing his happy dance.

 

The girls swooned at him.

 

"What an adorable reindeer~!" the Tabby Cat Woman cooed. "I wanna take him home with me~!"

 

"But, I can't go home with you." Chopper told her.

 

"Aww, why not~?" the Cat Woman asked with a pout.

 

"Because my friends would be depressed about me leaving." Chopper answered. "Besides, I'm their doctor. They'd get sick without me."

 

The two women were moved by his words.

 

"You're a very dear friend." the Tabby Cat Woman told him.

 

"Your friends are lucky to have you." the Rabbit Woman added.

 

"Saying that doesn't make me happy at all~!" Chopper swooned, resuming his happy dance.

 

That just made the girls fall for him even more.

 

"Can we get you anything else, cutie?" the Rabbit Woman asked.

 

"Well...I would like an iced tea," Chopper replied. "And some more cotton candy if you have any."

 

"Coming right up!" the ladies beamed as they left to go and get Chopper his drink and snack.

 

*****Back with Zoro and Robin*****

 

"Ahh...I feel so much better," Robin sighed. "What about you, Zoro?"

 

"...I actually feel a whole lot better." he answered.

 

"Good," Robin nodded, smiling. "What would you like to do now?"

 

"Maybe a massage?" Zoro asked.

 

"Sure." Robin answered.

 

So, they went to get a deep tissue massage. On the way, they saw Sanji and Usopp. Robin gasped and Zoro just laughed his butt off.

 

"Yeah...it's not pretty." Usopp told them.

 

Zoro was laughing at Sanji, who was hunched over and in a lot of pain. The Fox Man groaned in sheer agony.

 

"Hey! Someone call Notre Dame!" Zoro joked. "I found their hunchback!"

 

(A/N: That one was all Fang! XD )

 

"Shut it, Moss head..." Sanji groaned.

 

"Sanji and I are on the way to the sauna." Usopp explained.

 

He picked Sanji up by his arm and helped him to the sauna.

 

"Since when did they start calling guys 'Leslie'?!" Sanji asked. "It makes no sense!!!"

 

"What the hell's he talking about?" Zoro questioned.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin muttered. "I hope he'll be all right."

 

"Who cares?" Zoro asked. "Let's go."

 

They both left to go and receive their massages.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Oh, my god...I'm in heaven, right now."

 

"See? I told you'd enjoy it."

 

Robin and Zoro are receiving their massages with the latter thoroughly enjoying it. In fact, he even purred.

 

"Funny," Robin mused. "I thought I was the only one who could get you to purr."

 

"Well, this feels so good, I can't help it." Zoro explained.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Glad you're enjoying it." she told him.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Franky and Brook*****

 

The cyborg and skeleton are now in the sauna, along with Usopp and Sanji.

 

"Good lord, Sanji-san, what happened to you?!" Brook asked.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it..." he moaned.

 

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "It's a long story."

 

"Usopp, put more heat on," Sanji groaned. "My back is killing me!!"

 

Usopp did exactly that.

 

"Jeez, Sanji, it's not my fault that you decided to take the huge Bull-Man as your masseur!" he exclaimed.

 

"How was I supposed to know that that was a Bull-Man?!" Sanji questioned. "And what kind of man is named 'Leslie'?!"

 

"Oddly enough, some men do have female names." Brook answered. "I think this mainly has to do with one (or, in some cases, both) of the parents really wanting a girl."

 

"Uh, okay...can you say 'weird'?" Franky asked.

 

"Hey, don't look at me!" Brook responded. "Blame the internet!"

 

"Right..." Franky muttered.

 

Sanji just groaned.

 

"My aching back..."

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

After their facial and mani-pedi, they went to go and get a massage. Luffy let out a big yawn.

 

"Getting tired?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah." Luffy replied.

 

Nami pet him.

 

"Maybe we'll go back to the ship after this," she spoke, softly. "And I'll give you some ice cream later."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

Nami giggled.

 

*****Back with Blizzard*****

 

Blizzard snored as he was getting his treatment.

 

"Cutie-pie's all tuckered out." whispered a human woman.

 

"I wish I could take him home." a Border Collie Woman whispered.

 

"So do I." added a Sheep Woman.

 

Blizzard let out a yawn.

 

"Aw~!" they swooned.

 

"Shh~! Don't wake him up...!" whispered one of the girls.

 

"Sorry!" her co-workers whispered back.

 

"He must've really enjoyed his pedicure," another remarked. "Look at him."

 

Blizzard just kept snoring. One of the girls gently scratched him behind his ears; Blizzard smiled in his sleep.

 

*****Back with Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Brook*****

 

"Ahh...I think I feel a bit better now." Sanji sighed.

 

"That's very good to know, Sanji." Usopp spoke up.

 

"But you know...I'm never coming back here again," Sanji told him. "EVER."

 

Usopp sighed at this.

 

"Sure, whatever you say." he deadpanned.

 

"What's with the deadpanning?!" the Fox Man questioned.

 

"No reason, Sanji," Usopp muttered. "No reason, at all."

 

"See?! You're doing it again!" Sanji shouted.

 

"Oy vey..." Franky muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

 

*****Back with Zoro and Robin*****

 

Zoro was enjoying his treatment so much, he just fell asleep. Robin chuckled.

 

"Oh, Zoro." she giggled.

 

The Tiger Man snored.

 

"He's a very relaxed man, isn't he?" asked an Arctic Fox Woman.

 

"Not always." Robin answered.

 

"Really?" the Fox Woman asked in surprise. "That's hard to imagine."

 

"If you've been with him for as long as I have," Robin began, "then you get used to it."

 

"I see..."

 

Just then, a human man walked by...carrying hot rocks. The smell of the burning rocks woke up Zoro.

 

"Huh? What's that?" he asked.

 

"Hot rocks." Robin answered.

 

"Hot rocks?" Zoro repeated. "What are they for?"

 

"They put them on your back."

 

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zoro questioned. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

 

"Zoro, relax," Robin told him. "It's not as though the rocks are lava hot."

 

"Screw that! I'm not gonna let them put freakin' hot rocks on my back--"

 

Suddenly, the worker tripped...and dropped all the hot rocks on Zoro's back!

 

**"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

 

Zoro then looked at the man and growled viciously.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin whispered, covering her eyes. "I can't watch."

 

"I'm terribly sorry, sir!" the man cried. "I tripped!"

 

"There's no place for sorry where you're going!" Zoro roared as he lunged for the poor guy, resulting in a chase.

 

"AAAAAH!!!! HE~LP!!!" he screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME~!!!"

 

Zoro roared as he continued chasing him. Robin only sighed.

 

"Something tells me we're gonna get banned for this." she muttered.

 

*****Back with Chopper*****

 

The young doctor had just finished soaking up in the hot springs.

 

"Ahh~! I feel so much better!" Chopper sighed, contently. "I wonder how the others are doing."

 

That was when he heard the sound of a mauling and a man screaming.

 

"AAAH!!!" he screamed. "MY LE~GS!!! AAAHH!!!"

 

"Uh-oh," Chopper muttered. "Don't tell me..."

 

   He ran to where the screaming came from and, to his horror, saw a bloodied man with gashes and bite marks all over him. Standing over the wounded man was none other than Zoro, mouth and claws dripping with blood.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" Chopper screamed. "ZORO, WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"

 

"I kicked this guy's ass for burning me." the Tiger Man answered.

 

"It...was an accident...!" the man groaned.

 

"QUIET!!!" Zoro snapped.

 

"Eek!" the battered man squeaked.

 

Robin came by and saw the bloodied pulp.

 

"Oh, Zoro!" she scolded.

 

"What?" he asked. "He burned me!"

 

"It was an _accident_!!!" Robin argued. "You didn't have to maul the poor guy!"

 

She made an exasperated sigh.

 

"Chopper, please tend to him. The poor man's practically a mess."

 

"I can see that," Chopper spoke up as he held up a roll of bandages and syringe. "I'll treat him right away."

 

The doctor quickly tended to the beaten man.

 

"Sorry about Zoro, sir," Chopper apologized to the injured worker. "He really isn't such a terrible person!"

 

The man just groaned; Robin shot an icy glare at Zoro; Zoro sighed and growled in his throat. The Crane Woman left, soon after.

 

"I'm going back to the ship." she told him.

 

Zoro just watched her leave. However, he did feel a little bad about he acted.

 

 _'Way to go, Zoro...'_ he thought.

 

He sighed and went after her.

 

"Robin," he called.

 

"What is it?" she asked.

 

"I...I'm sorry, okay?" Zoro asked. "I shouldn't have attacked that guy. It was really stupid of me."

 

Robin looked at Zoro, her arms crossed angrily across her chest.

 

"Don't apologize to me," she said. "Apologize to that poor man you mauled to near death."

 

Zoro sighed, "Fine."

 

He walked back to the now bandaged-up man and he begrudgingly told him, "I'm sorry I mauled you."

 

The man could not really say much, anyway. His mouth had been bandaged up, too.

 

"Huh..." Zoro muttered. "That went better than I expected."

 

Chopper just groaned and Robin only facepalmed.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

 

*****Much later*****

 

Everyone met up again, ready to head back to the Sunny.

 

"Ah, man! That sure felt good!" Luffy exclaimed. "I feel like a whole new me!"

 

Nami smiled, saying, "I'm glad you had fun, Luffy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Robin was still a little peeved at Zoro.

 

"Robin, I said I was sorry to the guy!" Zoro said. "What do you want from me?!"

 

Robin faced Zoro and told him, "Maybe I want you to be a little less temperamental!"

 

"What?! I'm not temperamental!" he argued.

 

This caused the crew to disagree.

 

"I remember when I tripped and fell on top of you, and you bit my arm," Luffy spoke up. "That really hurt, man!"

 

"Not only that, but you're always threatening to chop Luffy up into little pieces!" Nami added.

 

"And me, too! He says the same thing to me!" Usopp added.

 

"You are rather hot-headed, Zoro-san." Brook pointed out.

 

Zoro grumbled, angrily. Robin sighed.

 

"I know this much," Sanji spoke up. "I am NEVER getting a massage again."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Usopp muttered.

 

They all left the spa and boarded their ship.

 

"I don't know about you guys...but all that pampering's got me tired." Luffy said.

 

"Wanna come take a nap with me?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah...and maybe have a little ice cream." Luffy answered.

 

"Whatever you want, babe." Nami replied as the two of them went into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

 

We now cut back to Robin and Zoro; Robin was still pretty cross at Zoro.

 

"Robin, how many times do you want me to say that I'm sorry?!" Zoro questioned.

 

Robin said nothing.

 

"Oh, so now it's the silent treatment, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

 _'Pretty much.'_ Robin answered, mentally.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"...Okay, fine," the Tiger Man said. "Maybe I do have a bit of a bad temper."

 

 _'That's an understatement...'_ the Crane Woman scoffed in her mind.

 

"Robin, please, I can change," Zoro told her. "I promise I will."

 

The archaeologist looked at Zoro and told him, "Well...if you're willing to change, then I guess I could forgive you."

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

Robin smiled at him and gave him a hug.

 

"I can't stay mad at you, you big ol' grump." she told him.

 

"Who're you calling a grump?" he asked.

 

"Zoro." Robin scolded.

 

"Right, sorry." Zoro said.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"...I think I know what'll make us both feel better," she whispered in his ear. "Wanna head up to the Crow's Nest, Tiger?"

 

"You better believe it." Zoro smirked.

 

The two of them went up to the Crow's Nest to, um... *ahem*

 

...seal the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Damn, I can't remember what inspired me to write this one, either.:(


End file.
